Disneymon Vs Pokemon When Worlds Collide!
by QMDisneyPokemon14
Summary: Basically thinking about How it would happen after Ash competed in the Kalos Region, and lost. Then would say bye to all his friends and from there, This Episode will reveal a New Chapter in the world of Pokemon! A New Never Before Seen Creatures that seem to have more skills, and are totally more unique than Pokemon! Thus Our Prequel Story Begins with the new age of Disneymon!


**Disneymon** vs **Pokemon** "When Worlds Collide!"

After a long trip from Entering, trying his hardest in the Kalos League and Losing to Gary in the Quarter Final Round, Ash's Journey has come to an End in Kalos! After saying good-bye to his Friends Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont, Our hero is now on a Plane back home to Kanto. Where the Question remains, What will Ash do now? Will He continue his Dream of Being Pokemon Master? Ash then says "Its Ok, Were almost Home now Pikachu!" As he is walking through the Quiet, Howling, Viridian Forest.

Meanwhile as Ash is traveling through the Whistling Winds of the Viridian Forest, Ash hears the sound of something flying really fast and it startled both of Ash and Pikachu. So when Ash and Pikachu turned to look up they saw Heracross. And Ash said "hi ! Heracross! But didn't get any answer because it flew way to fast! So Ash was confused ! So he went to Professor Oak!

For some questions, Hey Professor ! the professor said Hey!Ash How are you!

Then Ash said "My Journey In Kalos went well except I lost to Gary though. Hey Professor on my way here, I ran into a rather usual and strange Pokemon!" The Professor said "A strange Pokemon, What do you mean, Ash?" Ash replied "Well in Viridian Forest, I thought and could of sworn it was Heracross, But When I called it, there was no answer! But When I tried to get a better view of it, It looked nothing like Heracross at all, It was huge and Flying super fast, me and Pikachu couldn't quite see it clearly." The Professor then said "Hmmm that could have been a creature we never seen before?"

Then Professor Oak took Ash to The Pokemon Lab in Pallet Town to get some more information on What Ash saw through Computer research. Hmmm! this is unusual, this looks like Something I really never seen before! Ash and Pikachu were waiting to get more information! The professor compares that image to What Ash saw and the actual picture of Heracross and sees some similarities to the image but the only difference was the size would make Heracross seem small. The Professor says "Ash my boy, I actually for once have no answer or clue to what you saw is a Pokemon or not!"

Suddenly The TV camera came on with a special old friend and colleague of Professor Oak, Walt Disney. He says "Hi Oak, Long time no see Buddy! How you been doing these past days?" Oak said "Good but I have a question to ask you? What is this creature that Flies fast? Walt Disney said "Huh What do you mean?" Then Oak said "Well Walt I like you to meet my personal Friend, Ash Ketchum! Ash this is Professor Walt Disney! He is a Professor that comes from the Disney Region! Ash then says "Nice to meet you Professor Disney!" "Same here Ash!" Said Disney.

Then Ash explained to Walt Disney about the Creature he saw through Viridian forest and Then Walt Disney answered "I see I know who you're talking about Ash!" What is it Professor Disney! Well Ash I believe you saw new type of creatures that you never seen before . They are called "Disneymon" than Ash had like a confused look on his face! And he says? "Disneymon" whats that? Professor Disney says they are a new generation of creatures that are more unique than pokemon! What you saw there Ash was Dim. A Bug and Flying Type Disneymon! Looks like Heracross but its totally different and Bigger!

Ash says "Wow Disneymon! Cool! Hey Professor Disney! I was wondering, Is there a Disneymon League too as well in Disney Region? The Professor says "Yes Ash Disney region functions like all other Pokemon regions, we have all 8 gyms, Contests, And a Disneymon League as well!" Then Ash suddenly looks at Pikachu and Pikachu gives him the confident look saying "Pika chu!" Then Ash Getting excited, Jumps up and shouts "I know what I will do now Professor Oak! I will continue my journey of being Pokemon Master by going to Disney Region and Continue to do Gym battles, that way to become a master I will definitely have to learn all about the Disneymon!"

So Then Professor Oak says "That is great news Ash my boy! Collect and keep me updated as well on all the Disneymon you meet, so I can add it to my research, Ash!" So Walt Disney says "Well good now that thats all settle, Ill be expecting your arrival in Disney Region! Ash welcome to the World of Disneymon!" Meanwhile Ash goes home and visits his mom in Pallet town. As he comes in through the front door, Ash says "Hi Mom Im Home!" Then Delia Ketchum comes out and says "Ash dearly, Your home at last! You got some clothes for me to wash, Ash! Ash says "Yeah one sec!" He Replied.

Takes out his Kalos Badge case with all the badges and takes out the photo with all his friends to put away in his room. Then several hours later, He joined Professor Oak and his mom at the Dinner Table, as they are eating, Ash gave the announcement to his mom saying "Mom Ive decided Im going on another Journey, this time to the Disney Region! All the Gym battles, The Disneymon, and the friends we'll meet there too!" Then Delia was in total silence, gets up from the table and goes into living room and then comes back to the dining table room area and Ash said "You Ok Mom!"

But Delia at the last second Smiled and showed him the surprised "Ta-da!" Ash Happy and amazed seeing his Mom has made him new Clothes for Disney region! Delia said "Ash now if Youre going to leave tomorrow, You better brush your teeth and make sure you have plenty of underwear!" Ash said "Mom, youre embarrassing me in front of Professor Oak!" Ash face turns red. Then Oak Said "Good Luck My boy, I got you an early gift as well! Behold!" Ash Surprised said "It's a new Pokedex!" But Oak said "You mean Disneydex to give you all the information on all the Disneymon you will meet Ash!"

Team Rocket overhearing their conversation on the roof, said "New Creatures, Disneymon! Ok If that's where Pikachu and twerp are going, So are we! And the way we go!" So Team Rocket with their Air Balloon goes off into the night sky heading towards the new region. The Next Day, Ash is waiting to say his good-byes to His mom and Professor Oak before boarding the Plane to Disney region. The airport intercom sound off saying "now boarding Anaheim to Disney Region last call plane is now ready to take off! Last chance any boarders coming on the plane. Than Ash says to his mom and professor oak tells him good luck! Ash! and safe journey To Anaheim!

Ash gets on the Plane with Pikachu and the plane starts taking off. As Ash and Pikachu takes their Seats, petting his Pokemon partner, Ash says "Disney Region! Here we come!" Then the Commentators says "So After meeting The Disneymon Professor Walt Disney A new Chapter has begun for our heroes! Now they are off to The Disney Region! As the Question remains What Disneymon will they meet? What Kind of Adventure will it be for our heroes! Stay Tuned as the Journey to being a Pokemon Master Continues! Screen says "Next Time!... A New Beginning!...

Meanwhile at the end of the Episode, Walt Disney at his lab in Disney Region said "Well we have a new rookie starting here! Cant wait to meet Ash!" Then Two people come in the lab and Walt Disney said "There you are, You guys finally made it! Ready to pick your starter Disneymon?" Spoiler alert: Shows two young Trainers Boy and Girl that are friends smiling at the camera saying "Gladly Professor lets get started!"

THE END!


End file.
